


Finders Keepers

by Belladonna (DeadFoxy26)



Series: Something Different [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadFoxy26/pseuds/Belladonna
Summary: When a soon-to-be Dark Lord does a little more research and decides to try a different route to gain power, he finds himself mixed up in a crazy turn of events that might just get him some companions that are not minions.





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> This involves people being in relationships that are ambiguous and non-defined at times. If you are hoping for a story about true love and finding that special one-and-only, then this is not for you.

Tom Riddle was uncharacteristically anxious as he completed his final preparations for the ritual. He was about to get his first glimpse of his soul-mate, the one person capable of being his equal and doubling his already substantial magical power. His glance fell upon the book that had lead him to this very moment. ‘Secrets of the Darkest Art’, a book from the restricted section of the library. It was the companion to ‘Magick Moste Evile’, the book that held his original plan of Horcruxes but neglected to mention the horrific side-effects that such objects caused. He mentally thanked Merlin that he had thought to do further research. 

A soul-mate seemed like a far better option. After all, the very idea of a person created solely to be his perfect match, a person who would extend both his life and his power through a bonding that would make them immortal and invincible, gave him a feeling of exhilaration far beyond anything he had done thus far. It was with shaking hands that he finally allowed the required three drops of his blood to fall upon the rune sequence he had carved into the Chamber’s floor. Taking a deep and steadying breath, he turned towards the large crystal sitting in the middle of the activated symbols, now lit with a soft, pulsating glow. It grew brighter as he stepped closer, the glow steadying as figures began to be displayed. His eyes widened and he reached a hand towards the crystal, now desperate to initiate the link that would finally reveal to him the one person that would fulfill all of his dreams. 

It was a boy. His soul-mate was a boy. He paused for a moment to consider that before shrugging it aside. He had never shown a partiality either way, so he found it did not matter that his perfect soul-mate was male. The boy was shorter than Tom by at least a head and was almost fragile in build, being rather thin with delicate hands and features. His raven hair was thick and becomingly tousled, curling around his ears and down his smooth neck. His skin was pale and there were a few silvery scars that he could see from where he stood. The boy was clothed in undecorated black robes similar to the ones worn by Hogwarts students and was standing at a table in a room Tom did not recognise, although it looked like some type of council chamber. His back was to Tom and he seemed to be studying several documents that were spread out before him. 

Moving to gain a better view of his soul-mate, the Slytherin paused at the sight of the mask that covered the entirety of his soul-mate’s face. It was black, intricately decorated with green and gold symbols and markings. He was so caught up in examining the mask that he was caught by surprise when the boy raised his head and he got a glimpse of the eyes behind the mask. They were like twin emeralds, vividly green and glowing with power. They captivated him with their depths, so dark and mysterious. He scowled when another man entered the room, drawing his soul-mate’s attention.

“Edenost, what is it?” his soul-mate asked, his voice soft yet clear as a bell.

“I apologise for disturbing you, Marcaunon, but Aegliriell has just had a vision and we felt it best to inform you immediately,” the tall, young man said in a low, smooth voice. He too wore a mask that covered his entire face, this one in brown and gold, and his sturdy brown robes did not conceal the scars that littered his muscular form. A large sword was strapped to his hip and his sun-streaked brown hair hung into a pair of eyes that were almost gold in colour.

“How bad was it?” Marcaunon asked, his mesmerising eyes narrowing as his tone grew concerned.

“She seemed distraught and all we could get from her was that it involved you,” Edenost said, worry evident in his voice. Tom sucked in a breath and Marcaunon paused for a moment before nodding his head and appearing to glide from the room, Edenost hurrying after him. The scene blurred and went dark.

When Tom’s vision cleared, he was back in the Chamber of Secrets, the crystal before him now dark and lifeless. His head ached and he sighed tiredly, running a hand over his face as he turned away. According to the book, he could activate the crystal six more times before the magic collapsed in on itself. Each time he did so, the parchment upon which the crystal rested would be recording information on his soul-mate such as birth date, location, abilities and the date on which the soul-mates were destined to meet. Deciding that he had enough energy to initiate another vision, he reached for his silver potions dagger.

Six people sat around the table in the same room Tom had seen before. His soul-mate, Marcaunon, was seated at the head of the table. Tom recognised the hulking figure of Edenost seated to Marcaunon’s left immediately and could not stop from glaring uselessly at the young man who claimed such familiarity with HIS soul-mate. Beside Edenost sat two young women, one blonde and the other a redhead. They both wore masks and undecorated robes, the blonde in blue and silver with pale blue robes and the redhead in red and black with dull red robes. To Marcaunon’s right, across from Edenost and the girls, sat a tall, red-haired youth and a young woman with curly brown hair tied back from her face. The boy wore a striking red and gold mask, his robes a bright flame-red that clashed brilliantly with his hair. The girl’s mask was white and gold and she wore soft, white robes. She was speaking at the moment.

“We know that Aegliriell’s visions always come true, but we also know that we are able to manipulate things to ensure they come true in a way that is to our advantage,” she said, her voice warm but her lip was trembling. Her brown eyes with dark with some sort of buried pain and her hands shook slightly where they rested on the table before she tucked them out of sight.

“And how exactly are we to turn Marcaunon’s disappearance to our advantage, Amariel?” the red-haired girl snapped, her cinnamon eyes flashing angrily as Tom felt his heart falter for a moment. What was going on?

“Back off, Rodwen! You can’t talk to Amariel like that!” the redheaded boy retorted, glaring at her with cold, blue eyes as he wrapped arms around Amariel, pulling her against his too-lean body.

“Enough, Balanidhren. And calm yourself, Rodwen. You know Amariel was merely pointing out that we are not helpless here,” his soul-mate said wearily. The two redheads settled back in their seats with disturbingly similar grumbles of assent, causing Tom to wonder if they could possibly be relatives.

“What we need now is a plan, one that will ensure your safety and a way for us to come after you if necessary,” Edenost spoke up firmly, laying a comforting hand on Marcaunon’s shoulder that had Tom hissing under his breath.

“I’m sure I can create something that will be able to track your location, through time, space or magic,” Amariel said thoughtfully.

“That will be useful when we decide to follow,” the blonde girl said dreamily. She was not gazing at any of her companions, however. She was looking straight at Tom and he thought he caught amusement flickering through her large, blue eyes.

“Why would we follow him? We should just include a portkey that will bring him back,” Balanidhren scoffed, waving a dismissive hand.

“No, Ithilwen is right. We have no idea where Marcaunon will end up. It would be better for us to be sure before we figure out how to get him back. A portkey needs certain information before it can work reliably. Without that, he’d be transporting blindly and could quite possibly end up lost in the void between dimensions forever,” Amariel reprimanded, her tone severe. The others had drawn back, horrified. Tom knew how they felt. It was Marcaunon who cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

“Well, I think we can safely say: no portkey. Amariel, start working on that device, see if you can incorporate some way for us to communicate. Rodwen , you have some troops to train and Balanidhren, your brothers and their team are awaiting their mission briefing.” The three nodded and hurried from the room. Edenost stood too and clasped Marcaunon’s shoulder once more.

“We’ll get through this. We always do,” he said gently before striding out the door, leaving Marcaunon to slump in his chair with only Ithilwen for company. She was humming now, but her eyes were still on Tom. He ignored her in favour of examining his soul-mate once more. He noticed the exhausted eyes, the paleness of the skin and the way Marcaunon’s collarbones showed above the neckline of his robes. His partner-to-be was too young to be so tired, thin and stressed. 

And for a moment, Tom forgot his plans of conquering the Wizarding World by using the magic boost from his soul-mate and focused on the wellbeing of someone other than himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was begun a long time ago, perhaps I'll rewrite it. I am not fond of where it ended, but I don't have the energy to extend it at this time.


End file.
